


Baristas Do It Extra Hot, With A Whip

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winglets AUs [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU of my series Seduction By Aviation. Tony Stark and Martin Crieff bond over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baristas Do It Extra Hot, With A Whip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).



Tony's phone rang in his pocket for the fifth time, and for the fifth time he ignored it. Pepper could yell all she wanted later, there was no way he was going to drag himself away from the coffee machine right now in order to go to the Starkbucks board meeting. If he'd wanted to go to board meetings, he wouldn't have hired Pepper to run the company for him in the first place.

“I need a mochaccino,” said Steve. 

Tony made a face, but moved away from his experimental concoction for long enough for Steve to actually serve the customers. That was meant to be the point of the shop after all, although the fact that it was the closest Starkbucks to Stark Tower kinda made it into Tony's experimental lab as well. He couldn't do all his work in his brew shop, he had to get out amongst the people and get an idea of what the consumers wanted. And then tell them why they were wrong to want it, obviously.

He leaned back against the counter, resting his elbows on it while Steve made the drink. The steam wand was sticking again, he'd have to look at that. Couldn't have his favourite barista using a substandard machine. Well, one of his favourite baristas, it didn't do to pick favourites. Especially not when Natasha could make a milk frother look like a deadly weapon.

There was gasp from behind Tony and he glanced around to see a cute ginger guy staring at him as if he'd just spotted a bag of kopi luwak beans. Or whatever so-called 'normal people' got excited about.

“You're Tony Stark,” gasped the guy.

Tony plastered on a smile. “Guilty,” he said, and then started to count down to the reference to either his money or his last celebrity girlfriend. Those two things were all anyone ever seemed to focus on when they recognised him.

“You invented the Starkpresso 5000,” said the man, looking as if just the mention of it was making his knees go weak.

Tony felt his grin become more real. “Yep,” he agreed.

“You revolutionised the way the industry uses filters,” said the man. 

Tony noticed just how many freckles he had and wondered if they went all the way down. He really was very cute, and apparently got over-excited about coffee machines. This was looking to be a much better way to spend time than being trapped in a board meeting.

“That's true,” said Tony, letting his smile shift into a slightly more seductive version of it.

“And you created the unique blend of beans that makes every cup of Starkbucks coffee taste so good,” continued the man.

“Also true,” said Tony. “I take it you're a fan of coffee, then?”

“Oh yes,” said the man. “It's-I've always wanted to be a coffee brewer, ever since I was a boy. I've kept up with all your innovations.”

Wow, this could be the easiest lay Tony ever had. And that was saying something, given the thing with Helga Cavellos last year.

“Here, tell you what,” he said, turning back to the machine, “why don't you try this for me? I need a guinea pig.” He finished off the brew he'd been making before Steve interrupted him and handed it to the man, who looked at it as if he'd been handed a cup of gold.

“Oh god,” he said, cradling the drink in his hands. “Oh, it's- It smells incredible.”

Tony waggled his eyebrows. “Tastes even better,” he said. “Go on, give it a try.”

The man took a sip and let out a noise that would have been more appropriate in a bedroom. Tony immediately had mental images of getting the guy spread out so that he could examine every freckle and get him to make that noise several times.

“It's incredible,” breathed the man.

Tony beamed. “Right answer,” he said. “I do like meeting a man who knows how to appreciate a good brew. What's your name?”

“Uh, Martin,” said the man. “Martin Crieff.”

Tony nodded. “And where are you a brewer?” he asked. If it was a rival, he was totally pinching him. No one who felt that strongly about coffee should be allowed to work for Loki's.

“Uh,” said Martin. “I'm not, not really. Well, no, I suppose I am, I-” He cleared his throat. “I have a van. I serve coffee out the back of it. Usually in a motorway lay-by, but sometimes I go to, you know, festivals and shows, that kind of thing.”

“Oh cool, you're an independent,” said Tony. “Respect. I know evil these big corporations are.”

Martin blinked and let out a shaky laugh. “Uh, yeah. I suppose I am.”

He looked pleased by that, giving Tony a tiny smile as he took another sip of coffee, so Tony figured it was time to press his advantage. “Hey, you want to come back to my brew shop? I've got the prototype for the Starkpresso 6000 up and running there.”

Martin gazed at him with wonder. “Oh wow,” he said. “I'd love to.”

Oh yeah. Tony was totally going to get laid this afternoon. He gave Martin a wink and said, “Let's see if we can't brew something extra hot.”

Martin went bright red. It was the most incredible thing Tony had ever seen. If the counter hadn't been between them, he'd have gone in for a kiss right there and then, just so he could taste some of that blush on his tongue – flavoured by Starkbucks coffee, of course.

“That sounds amazing,” said Martin. He looked down at his cup. “Just let me finish this first. It's too good to waste.”

Oh yeah, this was a guy Tony could relate to. This was going to be awesome.


End file.
